


Coming Of Age

by carolej126, SueN, TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for the May 2013 VinList Magnificent Monday Writing Challenge: Partners In CrimeThis challenge response was written as a Mods Paragraph RR by The Mod Squad (also known as (Carole, Sue, and Teri).A game of Capture the Flag.





	Coming Of Age

 

A full moon shone down brightly from the night sky giving the appearance of day.  However, its disturbance by each tree, each bush, each structure threw deep shadows that could only be associated with night.  The night creatures were also out, as evidenced by the swoop of a bat after a tasty insect, the whoo-whoo of an owl in a neighboring tree, or the scurry of furry creatures best left unseen.  A shiver ran up the man’s back as the last thought crossed his mind.  That was one fear he refused to admit to his friends for if they knew he would never hear the end of it.  That said, how he had ever been convinced to go along with this little adventure was beyond him.  Should Chris find out, the man might actually do what he had threatened more than once since they had known him.  No, maybe shooting was too good. 

Several yards ahead, one of his companions - the architect of their 'little adventure' - was in his element as he led the way toward their objective.  Shadows and night creatures, furry or otherwise, didn't bother him in the least as he embraced nature in all her glory, grateful for the moon lighting their way and the gentle breeze that rustled the trees and teased his hair.  A smile tugged at his lips at the sound of his friends trampling through the undergrowth in his wake.  Stealthy, they weren't! It was lucky they weren't relying on the element of surprise, or their cover would have been blown the minute they set out.  His smile widened into a full grin at the thought of Chris's reaction if he knew what they were doing, then faded as a vision of Nathan, med kit and herbal teas at the ready, came to mind.

The final member of their troupe, bringing up the rear, was currently questioning his sanity as he moved from shadow to shadow.  What had convinced him to join the other two?   He was definitely old enough to know better.  Not saying that he was old by any definition of the word.  However, he should be wiser.  At least wise enough to know to leave things like this to the young pups.  He could be back at the campsite with the others, sound asleep, but no, here he was traipsing through the forest on a fools mission.  Oh if it worked it would be a thing of beauty…the kind of thing that would be talked about for years to come.  The secret would be to keep their anonymity and avoid the Old Dog’s wrath. Tripping over yet another shadow-hidden tree root the man cursed, only to have “Ssshhh” drift back to him.  Then he heard it, the lap of water.  They had arrived at their destination. 

There was no need for “this way” or “over there” at this point.  Or secret handshakes and code phrases, for that matter, in contrast to the days spent before their “mission.”  The three men simply converged on their target.  And unlike the obscure ground they’d negotiated in the dark, the river was easy to see, its surface shimmering and sparkling in the light of the moon.  As they drew closer, the chirping of crickets, along with the croaking of frogs and the rustling of concealed wildlife, slowly tapered off, all apparently deciding to hide from these unexpected visitors who might pose a danger.  And then, forward motion came to a halt.  A hand was raised, a finger was pointed, and  _it_  was within reach.  They almost didn’t believe it, that they were actually within seconds of fulfilling their plan, realizing their goal.  And there was nothing to stop them.  This would be the greatest feat ever accomplished.  If they survived it! 

Dropping into a crouch, Vin signaled his companions to do the same. The cluster of buildings on the opposite bank were quiet; no lights showing and no activity to suggest that their plan had been uncovered, or even suspected. A buzz of anticipation ran through the group and adrenalin fueled grins were exchanged. Keeping to the cover of the reeds and rushes, they moved along the bank to the small channel they'd scouted and identified as perfect for their purpose. "Damnit!" Vin cursed softly, anticipation quickly turning to a mix of anger and frustration.  Peering over the Texan's shoulder, Ezra's green-eyed gaze swept the channel and then the bank on either side.  "We appear to be missing our transportation," he observed in a low whisper. "No shit, Sherlock," Buck hissed, ignoring the glare thrown his way. Raising his hand to quiet them, Vin's mind was racing a mile a minute as he considered the implications of the loss... and their options.

There was no need to cast blame, the canoe was simply missing and with it their well laid plan… The leaders of this little training/team building exercise had proclaimed proudly that their signature banner had flown over the camp compound for six years running. Oh, attempts to pilfer it had been made and thwarted time and again they had boasted, so naturally Vin had felt the need to bring the streak to an end.  The challenge, and the irony that it be Team Seven to deliver the braggarts' downfall  in this the seventh year of the event overcame Ezra’s initial reluctance.  Then Buck, overhearing their plans, enthusiastically joined in.  Now it was not to be.  Ezra sighed and started to turn back to their campsite when he saw Vin toeing off his boots and shimmying out of his jeans. To his amazement Buck was already down to his boxers.  “Please tell me this is  _not_  as it appears.”  Ezra cringed as he looked from the inky surface of the river to his friends.  “Looks ta be a great night fer a swim,” Vin drawled as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, “come on, shuck’em, Ez.”  Reluctantly the man added his clothes to the growing pile and followed his partners in crime to the river’s edge.  

Watching as Vin and Buck prepared to slip into the water, Ezra mentally cursed the organizers of the event for their rationale in locating the campsite and the compound of communal buildings on opposite sides of the river. Being forced to paddle a canoe back and forth for each days' activities and meals had done nothing to enhance his appreciation of the team building experience and now, faced with the prospect of having to swim across in his underwear in the dead of night, there was nothing he would have appreciated so much as a simple footbridge. Sighing, he started forward, only to stop again as a movement at the edge of the compound caught his eye. "Wait!!!" Ezra dropped to the ground and without knowing why, Vin and Buck did the same. "What the hell?" Buck demanded.  "Look," Ezra cut him off, pointing at the compound as a figure crept across the front of the main building, heading for the dock. As the three men watched, the figure lowered itself into a canoe ... their canoe? ... and began to slowly and silently paddle in their direction. Staying low, they moved back to the pile of clothes and gathered them up, then headed for the cover of the reeds and waited...

“’ppears ta be only one,” Vin whispered as they watched the craft that was swiftly approaching the shore.  With the full moon bathing the river in light they knew all the man had to do was turn his head and they would recognize him even from this distance.  However, as luck would have it as the man prepared to do just that a passing cloud cast the area into total darkness.  Mere moments later the three heard the bump of the canoe against the riverbank and a slight splash as the culprit jumped from the craft and prepared to pull it ashore.  A momentary break in the cloud allowed a moonbeam to illuminate the man’s face.  “JD?!?”  Buck’s voice fairly boomed into the quiet of the night.  The man in question jumped, dropping the front of the canoe with a thud, and crouched down as he reached for where his gun would normally be.  “Buck?” JD stood up as he recognized his friends.  “What are you guys doing here?  You nearly scared me to death.  Wait, are you naked?”  “Gentlemen, I would suggest you keep your voices down unless it is your wish we be discovered, and I might add we are  _far_  from naked,” Ezra whispered emphatically as he made quick work of pulling on his pants.

"So, what gives, JD?" Vin asked softly as he pulled his jeans up over his hips and reached for his t-shirt. "Yeah, what the hell were you doin' over there?" Buck demanded, grabbing up his own clothes. "Let's find some cover," JD grinned, glancing at the luminous dial of his watch, "and you'll see soon enough." Several minutes later, deep in the shadow of the trees, the four men stood staring out at ... nothing. The cloud had thickened, robbing them of the moonlight and the river and distant buildings were lost in the blackness. "What're we supposed to be lookin' at here?" "Just have a little patience, Buck," JD checked his watch again, "it'll be worth it." Buck exchanged a look with Ezra and the two men couldn't help but smile, the kid's excitement was contagious. "Did you know it was our canoe you took?" Vin rasped, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "No." JD shook his head. "I knew you guys were planning something but I didn't know when you were gonna make your move. Then I overheard the feeb team talking about taking a run at the flag tomorrow night, and when I came out here earlier for a scout around and found the canoe, I thought it was theirs." Vin grinned, nodding his approval. "You made a good job of covering your tracks." "I had a good teacher." JD returned the grin, then checked his watch again, almost bouncing with anticipation.

Suddenly, from the compound, there was a flash of light and the sound of a small detonation drifted across the river followed by a larger explosion and a cascade of colors as a firework exploded in the night sky.  The first was followed by another and then another.  The four men watched as pandemonium ensued. Across the river, doors to the VIP cabins were thrown open and men began to emerge. The woods around them came alive as fellow agents arrived from their campsites to see what the commotion was all about.  As the fireworks drew to a close there was a crackle from the camp’s PA system and the sound of the Village People’s  _YMCA_  came booming from the loud speakers as the compounds lights began pulsing to the beat.  Buck looked at his young friend with pride.  “How?” JD could hardly contain his glee.  “Once I made it into the control room the rest was easy, just some simple wiring. Hope you don’t mind my borrowing this, Ez.”  Standish took the small lock pick set that JD handed him and slipped it into his pocket. “Move to the top of the class, Mr. Dunne.”  “Too bad you couldn’t have nabbed that damn flag while you were at it,” Buck said, disappointment evident in his tone. “It would have been the finishing touch.”  “Best take a closer look at that flagpole over yonder,” Vin suggested, “less I’m wrong that’s a pair of skivvies floppin’ in the breeze.”

"Hell, son," Buck exclaimed, slinging an arm around JD's shoulders, "that's just perfect!" His smile faltered as a thought occurred. "They're not mine are they?" "No," JD replied smugly, "they're Agent Trent's." The four men burst into raucous laughter at the thought of the straight-laced FBI lead agent's reaction when the 'flag' was taken down and examined. "Gentlemen," Ezra said eventually, wiping a tear from his eye, "might I suggest that we mingle, and attempt to appear intrigued by events, in order to not attract undue attention to ourselves?" "Good thinkin'," Vin agreed as he spotted Chris, Josiah and Nathan in the crowd of onlookers. Taking a roundabout route, Vin and Ezra slipped in behind their team-mates, while Buck and JD headed in the other direction. "That's some show," Nathan grinned, tapping a foot to the music. "It certainly is, brother." Josiah chanced a look at Chris and quickly turned away. Larabee's lips were set in a firm line, his green eyes darting around the crowd as he searched for his missing men, two of whom were standing right behind him wearing their best innocent expressions. "What's all the ruckus, Cowboy?" Spinning around, Chris' eyes narrowed to laser-like slits. "Tell me you two had nothing to do with this," he growled. "Indeed, I can assure you that neither Mr Tanner nor myself played any part in the festivities," Ezra returned sincerely, raising a hand to his chest, "You have my word."  Watching the vein in Chris's temple pulse in time to the music, Vin flashed a shit-eating grin. "What he said."

Chris gave his best ‘why don’t I believe you?’ glare, which bounced ineffectively off the two unrepentant and amazingly quite innocent men. “Where’s Buck?” “He’s right behind me,” JD stated, materializing from the crowd.  “He took advantage of all the excitement to hit on that female DEA agent he’s been eyeing.”  “Wilmington!” At Chris’ bellow Buck excused himself and Y-M-C-A’ed his way to the group, a slip of paper containing the lady’s phone number clutched tightly in his fingers.  “It would appear our brother has missed his calling,” Josiah laughed at the man’s antics.  Then as suddenly as it had started the music ended.  The quiet proved to be a stark contrast to the recent chaos.  “It would appear the excitement is over for the evening.  Might I suggest we all retire to the comfort of our respective abodes?” “Sounds like a plan,” Vin agreed.  Chris watched as his men turned and began to walk away.  He looked closer, it couldn’t be.  “JD, how did the bottom of your pants get wet?”  The young man looked chagrined. “Stepped in a puddle.”  “Graceful he ain’t,” Buck commented, slapping the back of JD’s head.  Chris sighed, there was something he was missing, he was sure of it. “I’d best not find that flag anywhere near our campsite come morning,” the team leader muttered.  JD turned and smiled, it wasn’t a lie…exactly.  The river could be considered a puddle, granted a very big puddle but a puddle none the less.  Now only one dilemma remained.  What to do with the concealed flag currently encircling his torso?

~~~~~~~

Two days later...

Turning the key in the lock, Chris pushed open the door and felt a warm sense of relief at finally being home... alone. Tomorrow, the rest of the guys would be out for a barbecue and an evening of cards and drinking, their usual method of unwinding before heading back into the office on Monday. But tonight he was grateful for the peace and quiet. The forced camaraderie of the training/team building environment had worn on his nerves, leaving his BS meter on overload and his temper frayed. If he'd had to endure one more ridiculous game, challenge or seminar, or listen to one more whining complaint from a member of his team, or apologise to some deadpan face in a suit for their behaviour one more time, he might just have had to resort to shooting someone. Heading to the kitchen, he dropped his keys and cell on the counter and kicked off his shoes, wriggling his toes in satisfaction. Next, he loaded up the coffee machine and switched it on, then walked through to the utility and dumped his duffle on the floor next to the washer. Sighing as his back protested the movement, he bent down and unzipped the bag, lifting out the pile of dirty laundry he'd packed on the top. A flash of colour caught his eye and he reached back into the bag.  _'What the...?!?'_ Laying the laundry on top of the machine, he unfurled a flag, a very familiar looking flag that had no place being in his duffle. Shaking his head, Chris couldn't quite stop the smile that formed.  _'How the hell did they pull it off...?'_ Thinking back to the night that was now firmly entrenched in inter-agency-team-building-seminar history, he ran through the events in his mind. Tanner and Standish had protested their innocence and, so help him, he believed them. Buck had also denied any involvement and again, Chris knew his old friend was telling the truth. But something was nagging at him, the feeling that he'd missed something just wouldn't let go. An image came to mind of JD, the bottom of his pants wet and that disconcerted look on his face as he admitted he'd 'stepped in a puddle'.   _'A damn big puddle, kid,'_ Chris chuckled, as he realised that of all of them, JD was the only one who  _could_ have pulled off the elaborate prank! Draping the flag around his shoulders, he headed back to the kitchen, poured himself a coffee and leaning against the counter, he raised his mug in salute to their youngest, who had truly come of age. 


End file.
